


Wrong For The Right Reasons

by HarleyRazzleDazzle



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), And it's Beta'd, Angst, Chapters get shorter post Chapter 11, Clearly unsure on tags, F/M, I suck at keeping to the right perspective sorry, Kinda going in my own direction from there I guess?, My First Work in This Fandom, New to A03, Not sure where abouts in Canon, POV First Person, POV Multiple, Post Sapotis for sure, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, This fic has a life of it's own
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-04-19 16:12:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 20,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14241033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyRazzleDazzle/pseuds/HarleyRazzleDazzle
Summary: I already know I suck at summaries...When Hawk Moth steps up his game in his quest to gain the miraculous of both Paris' heroes how will they fare with more akuma attacks than ever and deal with a change in their team dynamic?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone:)
> 
> This is my first FanFic both in general and in this Fandom. My LO is obsessed with ML so I've had to watch the episodes multiple times.. At somepoint I actually started to enjoy it.
> 
> I do have a beta, so hopefully grammar and spelling errors have been caught by us. And I was so excited about getting my invite this morning that I'm uploading the Prologue from my phone and it has weird formatting. I'll fix it once I'm on my computer. That being said I am still getting used to this site :)
> 
> All characters aren't mine (Though I have thrown some originals in). This is just a story I'd like to see from this fandom.

Prologue:

 

Ding-ding-ding-ding...

As the bell signalling my first lesson of the day was about to start I straightened the marked test papers on my desk ready to give out. Disappointment evident in my facial expression as well as my movements today. I had high hopes for these papers going in to mark them this morning. The further I got through them though the more I wanted to take them to the lit Bunsen burner.

_I'm beginning to lose hope that I can teach these kids anything. They don't pay enough attention in class. Wouldn't be such a problem and I wouldn't be handing out so many fails today if they listened **for once.** Breathe. _

As my students began shuffling in to my classroom talking and laughing amongst themselves I found myself wondering why they were so cheery with little to no regard for their education. Obviously seeing college as a socialisation experiment as opposed to the pathway to their futures.

_Well I never! In my day schooling and education was to be taken seriously! Had I received **anything** lower than a B+ I immediately studied the materials again and again until I knew it better than my own name._

Then again, in my day there was stricter rules, a strict uniform code, no socialising and swift, harsh punishments for failing a test or not being studious enough. As I watched the students pile in and walk to their seats I noticed Jean again had his head in a magic book. _Perhaps, using up all the room in his tiny head with that nonsense instead of my teaching._ Mireille is stopping to chat to everyone on the way up to her desk again. _Perhaps, more interested in her next topic of conversation with the other students to listen to me._ And there's Aurore, compact and lipstick out blindly walking to her seat. _Perhaps, too busy daydreaming about herself to bother studying for this test._

With trembling hands I picked up the papers as the remaining students took their seats, still talking I might add. Leaving the test I didn't bother to mark at the bottom of the pile, I huffed and began distributing them back to their owners. Catching snippets of the conversations throughout the room which were proving to worsen my already foul mood...

".. I know right?! I didn't see that coming! I can't believe we have to wait until next week for the finale.."

"..So do you think Adrien is available, he never seems interested when..."

"..It's this weekend right? I haven't even got my tickets..."

_TV, boys and weekend plans.. How riveting, such importance(!)_

Keeping hold of the last test paper I went to stand at the front of the classroom. In front of my desk with my materials for this morning's lecture on all set up, vials, beakers, lit Bunsen... _But honestly what's the point?_ And cleared my throat. The students slowly hushed and turned to face me. Christians hand immediately went up as he looked around, and without bothering to wait for my permission begun to speak.

"Uhm.. Ms. Where is my test paper?" He questioned, lowering his hand. 

I held up his test paper. "Pass it here" he spoke again with no attempt to place his hand in the air this time or ask for it or even use manners.

I had planned to use it as an example, to use it as a reason to spring another test on them tomorrow. But my anger got the better of me as I lowered his unmarked paper to the lit Bunsen. _He didn't put effort in when taking it I wasn't going to exert effort to mark it._ I was so focussed on the gasps of the students I failed to notice the black butterfly land on the remaining paper, extinguishing the flame and causing ripples of purple and black smoke to creep up my arm before encompassing me completely. 

Purple illuminated my vision in my cocoon of smoke and I heard a voice.

"Enforcer." _Me?_ "I am Hawk Moth. Isn't it annoying that the education system has slipped so far? What it needs is a firmer hand to bring the glory back to teaching, are you going to be that hand, Enforcer? Do you have it in you to be the mould for the future generation of Paris?"

 _Considering the fact that these heathens can even say the word university is a indictment against the institution._ "Yes, Hawk Moth. I am just what these children need to get motivated. I won't tolerate slacking anymore"


	2. Bad luck doesn't quite seem to cover this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which our heroes appear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a fickle thing. I re-wrote almost the entire ending of this chapter today after Chapter One has been sat in my Completed folder for over a week... 
> 
> It is pants, I didn't spend long on it as I wanted to get to the next chapter.
> 
> Anyway, hopefully this is well recieved :)
> 
> I don't own Miraculous or any of these characters.

Chapter one: ADRIEN POV

"... So given that, if you could turn to page 112 in your textbook" Ms Bustier was saying as I tuned back in to the lecture. The early photo shoot I had this morning, before school, had barely wrapped up before I was due to be in class and it has really thrown me off today.

Well that and the late night patrolling with my Lady. I smiled to myself as I thought of my red and black dotty partner in crime. _Well I guess partner **against** crime is more accurate. _

I flipped through my textbook eyes on the page numbers at the bottom of each page until I got to 112. About to look up to the content of the page when a scream echoed from within the school. My head whipped to the door, adrenaline surging through my veins as Ms Bustier stuck her head out of the door before she dismissed the class immediately to head to safety. _Saves me coming up with a lame excuse, these people probably think I have bladder issues by now._

I grabbed my bag, silently praying that Plagg was only just tucking into the Camembert I have for emergencies in there, and followed the crowd pushing for the class exit. I broke off as they headed for the stairs and I bee-lined for the men's bathroom. I pushed into a stall and dropped my bag as Plagg flew out the last of the camembert disappearing into his mouth as I spoke "Plagg, claws out!"

The now familiar green light flowed around me as Plagg was sucked into my miraculous. Once I was fully transformed I jimmied the window in the stall open and dropped the 2 storeys to the ground in a alley behind the school. Can't have Chat Noir come barrelling out of the men's room Adrien Agreste disappeared into moments before.

I took a quick look around and got ready to head back into the school through the front entrance or from the roof when I pulled out my baton to check My lady's location, preparing to be Akuma fodder until she shows up to purify. When another scream startled me from my reverie and I dropped my baton. _Literally **thrown** off today_. I shook my head and searched the ground for my baton when a butterfly landed on my baton on the ground and promptly disappeared in a puff of purple and black smoke. _Bad luck doesn't quite seem to cover **this**. _

"Chat Noir" A voice spoke and my vision went purple "My my, how the mighty get distracted. Here's the deal, boy, you're going to help Enforcer get Ladybugs miraculous and deliver both to me"

"This is _paws_ itively bad luck on my part" I joked, before I could form the word NO I reached for my baton and found myself saying "Yes" instead, with it engulfing black and purple smoke. When the smoke cleared I took in my white leather suit and my baton showing Ladybug was already in the school.

"Head inside quickly Chat Blanc, you have work to do" Hawk Moth ordered.

I extended my baton and vaulted onto the roof of the school, that miraculous as good as mine. I looked in through a skylight and begun the search for my lady, following the screaming to Ms. Mendeleievs classroom. Opening the skylight in that room I dropped down almost soundlessly behind Ladybug. She was standing defensively in front of some cowering students at the front of the classroom. And in front of her what I'm assuming used to be Ms Mendeleiev, which is now a scary looking android of some sort controlling a giant arm with a remote, the hand snatching up screaming students, transforming them and depositing them at desks. The caught students all wearing the same clothes with their heads in books intently studying by the look of it, with bland expressions on their faces, _definitely studying then._

"Need a hand My Lady?" I called. She had yet to turn around. Instead fighting off advances of the giant arm with swings of her yo-yo trying to protect the students behind her.. At my question a couple turned toward me and gaped. _My new look is just as fetching then._

"Silly kitty, stop making jokes and help me get these students out of the school without the arm touching them" Ladybug shouted behind her, focussing completely on the Mendeleiev bot and her remote advancing on the students. I extended my baton making a path for the people to leave the class and run, it took them a few moments to stop staring at me and actually leave. "Good job, minou, now help me wit-" Ladybug cut herself off as she turned to me. A cheshire cat grin lighting up my face, she froze on the spot at the new suit, and unfortunately for her lost her momentum with her yo-yo and so got knocked on her arse by the next swat/backhand of the giant arm.

"Kit- " She paused from her perch on the floor to shake her head and look me over once more, my grin turned cocky at her checking me out again. "Cha- Chat Noir?"

"Nope, Chat Blanc, pleased to be of assistance" I smirked bowing deeply at her, it didn't escape my notice that Enforcer wasn't moving to attack me. Things were apparently at a standstill. Ladybug on the floor, and with me by the door Enforcer couldn't leave to round up anymore students. Purple tinged my vision again.

"Ever the dramatics. Now Chat Blanc! While its 2 against 1 and she's in shock" Hawk Moth urged "Get me her earrings, NOW!"

Ladybug jumped up at the sight of the Papillion outline on my face. Swinging her yo-yo between us, effectively cutting her off from me, she backed up a step. I cocked my head to the side as the purple tint disappeared.

"Something wrong with my new suit, My Lady?" I asked looking down at myself before back up at her, cocking an eyebrow. "Here I thought I looked _paws_ itively dashing in white"

Her beautiful face crumpled as she whispered "What happened to you kitty?" Looking out of the corner of her eye at Enforcer who was edging toward her again with the butterfly outline that graced my face just moments before. I took a step forward. Just one.

"Same old, same old..Runaway emotions, _purr_ haps from your constant brushing off of my _felines_ for you" I begun as I looked to Enforcer, ignoring Ladybugs flinch at my words, pointedly looking at the desk between her and Ladybug. If the akuma can get the desk away quickly we tag-team My Lady from different directions and knock her off guard. I then looked around to the giant hand drifting toward the door as I continued "Evil butterfly got too close for comfort. There was just no _Baton_ -ing it away" I finished as I looked back at Ladybug. Pretty pleased with my punning until her gaze cut from my face to the baton in my hand. _Damn_.

"Idiot! Now you mangy cat! Get that miraculous!" Hawk Moth seethed. _Mangy?_

I dived for Ladybug as Enforcer did the same. But she was one step ahead, her yo-yo shot up to the ceiling wrapping around the beams, pulling her into a up-swing toward Enforcer bot. She kicked the remote from the right hand of Enforcer and wrapped her thighs around Enforcers head taking her on her swing. The remote clattered to the floor which caused the giant hand to glitch above my head. I lifted my baton because if that fell on me.. I looked to the students still studying, paying us no attention.

Ladybug swung full circle and smashed the incapacitated Enforcer into my unprotected side knocking me off balance as the giant hand dropped on me and Enforcer pinning us underneath and sending my baton flying. As I called for cataclysm to get this damn hand off me, Ladybug was quick to snatch up both my baton and the remote from the floor and promptly stomped on both. Only one akuma fluttered free and that was from my baton. Black smoke once again encapsulated me as I watched Ladybug purify the akuma and send it on its way with a quick "Bye-bye, little butterfly"

Ladybug looked to me and enforcer still trapped under the giant robot hand and breathed a sigh of relief at my once again black suit. I slid my gaze to Enforcer, now twitching, with the purple butterfly outlining the face, Hawk Moth no doubt ordering the akuma to get our miraculous instead of pursuing the students.

"As much as I'm happy with the quick cat nap, my lady, I suggest we find the second akuma. As soon as _paws_ ible" I yelled, scanning Enforcer as I placed my hand on the giant hand still pinning me.

"We're running out of time kitty, She'll be up again in a moment" Ladybug rushed over to help me up, quickly scanning me for injuries or white leather, I'm unsure. She threw her yo-yo up "Lucky Charm!" As Enforcer got up and began to summon another giant hand, while charging us, a small black box with a red button landed in Ladybugs open hand. "What?" she asked confused, looking around.

"Oooh big red button" I whispered as I slammed my palm on it. A pulse emitted from the box and Enforcer stopped in her tracks, frozen.. "EMP?" I questioned as my Lady approached Enforcer and zeroed in on her hand. Prying it open to find leftover paper. She ripped it in half and we watched as a black butterfly attempted to fly away.

 Ladybug threw her yo-yo out to it and purified it, throwing her box into the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!" She called as my ring beeped. Cleansing ladybug light flowed through the room and the students and Ms. Mendeleiev were restored as my baton, good as new, fell into my hands.

"A purrleasure as always my lady" I teased as I grabbed her hand, dropping into a bow and kissing her knuckles. "But I best be off before the cats out of the bag" my ring beeped once more as I went to leave. But Ladybug caught my tail as her earring beeped its first warning.

"We're talking about this Minou" She said sternly as I turned back to face her. "Tonight's patrol, 8pm. Usual place" with that she let my tail go and dashed off herself.

Once I was back in the bathroom stall my transformation dropped and I sat on the lid of the toilet. Plagg flying back into my bag for the camembert. When he resurfaced my head was in my hands.

"What the hell happened out there, kid?" Plagg whispered at me. I looked up at him floating in front of my face and shook my head.

"I was targeted. It wasn't my feelings that did it either. I wasn't particularly feeling anything so it was a ambush? Is that possible?" I asked, tugging at my hair, running over everything in my head.

"What? Akumatise someone and also send an extra akuma to infect the miraculous holder that responds?" Plagg clarified. I nodded. "Sure, it's been attempted before, succeeded once or twice. But 9/10 times it fails to take hold. Are you sure you aren't feeling negative about anything kid?"

I thought for a minute. "No, nothing. I mean I'm tired. But when am I not?" I replied standing up and grabbing my bag. Plagg flew back inside and I left the stall, peeking my head outside the door as if looking for signs of screaming or terror. Finding nothing I cautiously walked down the corridor, looking left and right. I know all is fine but you can never be too careful about who's watching. Especially when you're Adrien Agreste, model and golden boy of Gabriel Fashion.

 

* * *

I sat at my desk waiting for the last remaining students to poke their heads around the door, and seeing it's safe, to take their seats. Sometimes after akumas not everyone returns, sometimes choosing to stay home or in their safe spot until the end of the school day. Given that the majority of our class had been akumatised themselves, I guess me included now, our class was almost complete.

Once the excitement had worn off of one of our teachers becoming an akuma, class settled back into our lecture. Each and every akuma is taking less and less time for the natural ebb and flow of Paris to return, there really is something in that fact that speaks to the versatility of the French. Or the mindset they're adopting that this is the new normal.

I didn't have it in me to pay attention to what Ms Bustier was trying to teach me today, my mind kept wandering off to replaying the day over and over blocked out her voice. I couldn't find any point that I could have been susceptible to an akuma attack. And had it just been a ambush, why did the akuma not go for Ladybug? By the time the transformation had taken place she was already inside the school with the akuma.. I guess that kind of thinking is likely to get Adrien akumatised too. _I'm ladybugs partner, her equal, not a sidekick to be targeted by errant akumas._

Using the rest of the lecture to figure out what to say to Ladybug may not have been the best use of my time, in hindsight, but I'm ahead in school work anyway so one afternoon off shouldn't make too big a dent in my grades. Even now though, pacing the upper tier of the Eiffel Tower, I still have no idea what I'm going to say. _Will she believe a wrong-place, wrong-time ambush? Why did I mention my feelings? That'll be the stick in the mud of getting her to see it my way_. Of course that then brings on more questions than answers. We can be akumatised. That's a problem.

Sighing, I slumped down against the railing, dangling my legs off the edge. Caught up in the lighting of Paris spread before me I almost didn't hear the soft thud that announced my Ladys arrival.

"No problems on my route, Paris is fairly quiet after this afternoons double-akuma" She sighed as she perched next to me, also dangling her legs off the side of the tower. "What happened, Chaton?"

_No dancing around it then_. "Wrong-place, wrong-time" I shrugged, feeling her gaze on me but keeping mine on Paris. "I was ambushed by a second akuma, it came at me shortly after my transformation. No negative feelings, no grudges, no drive for revenge of any type. It just.. took over"

"This is a problem, Chat." She muttered, swinging her legs "How are we supposed to fight akumas if we end up having to fight each other?"

I opened my mouth, feeling the need to defend myself, to suggest that it might not always be me being a hindrance. When she spoke again.

"How do we purify the akuma if I get targeted next?" She whispered, dipping her chin.

_That's why I love you._ I thought at her. _Instead of immediately assuming it would be me, her main concern is what if it's her instead. My number one defender and my best friend_. I looked to her then.

"We deal with it as you did today, Milady. But maybe we should keep hoping that it was a isolated incident" I said, lifting her chin with a carefully placed claw "Besides, I'm the bad luck. A akuma wouldn't stand a chance against you, Ladybug"

Striking blue eyes met green ones. "I'm not so sure. We may need to ask Master Fu for a hand if it happens again"

"Everything alright, Milady?" I asked with concern.

"This changes things. I stupidly assumed we'd be immune because our miraculous" She shook her head "I trust you completely kitty, with my life, you know that right?" She asked me. _I feel like there's a 'but' coming_. I dropped my hand, nodding as she continued.

"But today I had my back to Chat Blanc... I mean I know it was you, but what if you had chosen to knock me out? Or grab me from behind to take my earrings? Instead of waiting like you did?" She questioned "You're a pretty good fighter, but would you be able to look past me to fight the akuma? I lucked out today not having to fight with Chat Blanc, what if that's not the case the next time?"

"We'll figure it out Bugaboo. It's no different to how I was swayed by Dark Cupid, Despair Bear or Princess Fragrance" I insisted. _Actually thinking about it, it **is** usually me..._ "Anyway, no use worrying until it actually happens" I shrugged a shoulder and looked back at Paris and the group of people standing around at the base of the tower snapping photos of us. _Alya is down there no doubt._

"You're right" She smiled at me and then following my gaze to the ground. After a moment she continued "Maybe we should consider asking for Rena back to help until things settle again?"

"You know how to get hold of her?" I asked slightly taken aback that I had no knowledge that Ladybug was involved with Renas sudden appearance last year. "Do you know who she is?"

"I do know her" Ladybug confessed, at least she has the decency to look a little guilty at that though "I was the one who chose her to receive the miraculous. Master Fu allowed me to chose one to give to someone I trust, since you can't hold two miraculous I had to look further afield for a third"

"Does she know who you are?" For some reason of all the questions whirling through my head at that moment that was the one that came out of my mouth.

"No, I gave her the miraculous as Ladybug, not my civilian self. She's trustworthy though and good. I don't think we would have to worry about her being akumatised as Rena" Ladybug said sounding confident in this person.

"Who is Master Fu? Why does he have a spare miraculous, or more, laying around?" That's what I decided was tripping me up about the whole thing. I thought I'd be more upset that Ladybug knows who Rena is, even as a temporary addition to our team, and yet has no interest in my civilian identity.

"You should really ask your Kwami to fill you in properly, but for the basics I can tell you" She looked to me as she spoke before looking back at the ground and the people milling around "He's the guardian of the Miraculous, there's apparently a fair few of them and he's been their protector for so long. He's also the one who gave us our own miraculous. Around the time you got it did you see a small elderly man in a Hawaiian shirt?" That was so long ago but something niggled at my memory of those early days, but Ladybug continued without much of a breath, drawing my attention back to her. "Well, I went to him when the Sapotis were overrunning us. He agreed we could use the help and the rest is history."

"Yes, your Lucky charm was a teapot and you ran off.." I remembered, I looked to Ladybug, she was nodding. "And my kwami can fill me in on the rest?"

"Yes, mine did. Maybe I should stop by there tonight and ask about it" Ladybug mused. Obviously serious about asking for help. "And, I've been wondering if maybe we should reveal our civilian selves, with the added pressure we might find out in worse ways.." She trailed off.

"Stop by and see this Master Fu, ask about putting Rena back into circulation for the time being. Perhaps for good. Three is better than two right?" I paused there, thinking over every possibility "As for the reveal, no one is a bigger advocate for that than I am, but I don't think we should reveal ourselves from fear. When I find out who is under that mask I don't want it to be because Hawk Moth forced our hand. I'm sorry my lady, but I don't want that"

"You're right Chaton, another time" She smiled at me and stood up, so I got to my feet also. "I'll stop by and talk with Master Fu tonight and I'll see you for patrol on Thursday" she promised, kissing my cheek, with that she threw her yo-yo out and was zipping across Paris.

I took the shortest way home from the Tower, exhaustion from the long day now settling over my bones. And was barely on the ground from dropping in my window before Plagg shot out of my ring and over to the mini-fridge, phasing through to get Camembert. I walked over to my bed and flopped down on it fully clothed, laying my forearm over my eyes.

"Like I said kid, 9/10 fail. I may be God of destruction and back luck but the odds are still in your favour. You and bug will figure it out" Plagg drawled out, I hadn't even noticed he was no longer in the fridge. I peeked out from under my arm and he was already asleep on one of my pillows.

_I hope so.. Hawk Moth is upping his game so we have to as well, maybe with Rena we have a chance. But even so, like Ladybug said - this changes everything_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do have chapters written and completed for this story already but I won't be uploading daily. 
> 
> Also how are we feeling about chapter length... the ones so far are 3000+ words. Would that be better split up?
> 
> Comment if you feel moved to do so. Constructive criticism is welcome :)
> 
> Thanks,  
> Harley<3


	3. The smell of jasmine and the cat plushie suddenly in my grip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weird spacing.. Sorry.
> 
> I'm on my phone again not my computer so... And this is unbeta'd, so once I get it back from my beta I'll make any changes to spelling ect here.
> 
> Anyway. Enjoy :)

Chapter two:

 

I was awoken the next morning by Plagg slapping his tiny paws on my face, over and over "Get up kid, now" He urged me.

 

"I swear to god, if this is because you want cheese.." I growled at him as I squinted over at my clock. 5.23am _what the hell, Plagg? Why am I in my clothes? On top of my bed, not in it? Like a little kid._

 

"No idiot! Get up!" Plagg snarled at me. Lifting my head up to glare at him I am stopped in my tracks by a deep rumble coming from outside, followed immediately by a scream. _Akuma?_ "Quick kid, I've had a snack I'm ready."

 

Jumping up, kind of glad I'm still dressed I go to my window, looking out as I say the magic words. "Plagg, claws out!" Once the transformation is complete I vault through my window and onto the adjacent rooftop, scanning for the commotion. _I'm so not awake enough for this._

 

Another deep rumble sounded and the building I am standing on actually shakes. I follow the sound of the screams, ending up on a street six over from my own, lowering myself down onto the path just as a rumble starts and a crack in the ground opens in front of me, branching out between my feet. I yelp and jump backwards as the screaming starts up again.

 

"I am Cleaver! Try to push me over now! Try to walk all over me! Pass me over for promotion I dare you!" The akuma shouts. I quickly scan the area for LB and start directing the civilians out of the way as I head to distract Cleaver. I find him at the epicentre of the cracks in the ground, branching into the buildings closest to him.

 

He looks fairly normal, considering. He's a lot taller than the regular person though, he's wearing a bright blue coat with tails, a white shirt with a blue tie and black trousers, with a deep blue top hat and white gloves. With blue light sparking from his hands. He looks like a circus master.

 

A quick survey showed one building had more damage than the rest. I guess that's where this person worked. Seeing people inside still, hovering by the door, and a couple of people in the holes in the path just outside, obviously the ones brave enough to try to leave. I look back at the staff from the building he's destroying. They have on blue t-shirts and black trousers. _Inventive costume this one has(!)_

 

"Hey! Shaker!" I purposely call the akuma the wrong name to get his attention on the opposite side of the street. He lifts his hands and shoots the blue sparks at me, I jump to the side and it hits the shop behind me and causes a giant crack to appear in the facade. _Where is My Lady?_

 

"It's Cleaver!" He seethes, aiming for me again. I narrowly miss the blast but do get hit by a chunk of building he managed to cleave off. _Oh, I get it now._ As I shake my head to dislodge debris a red, gloved hand is extended in front of my face. I look up to see Ladybug as I extend my right hand to hers, she grips my hand hard and pulls, her fingers brushing my ring as she lets go.

 

"What are we dealing with, minou?" She asks facing the akuma, yo-yo in hand already. Her eyes quickly scanning the surroundings.

 

"From what I can gather, _purr_ haps a disgruntled employee?" I coughed, the dust from the near miss irritating my lungs. "I haven't figured out where the akuma could be yet, maybe a name tag?" we jumped apart as more blue sparks shot for us but hit the ground behind us, making yet another crack.

 

"What do you say we finish this quickly? Split up Chat Noir, I'll go high, you go low." Ladybug muttered to me, as she threw her yo-yo to wrap around the nearest lamppost and zipped upwards to perch on top. She called lucky charm as I ran to position myself closer to the akuma, drawing his attention from my lady.

 

"Hey Crackerman. Down here" I shouted as I darted between his legs and behind a car behind him. Hopefully my lady will figure her charm quickly. I jumped sideways to another car as the one I had just left was ripped in two by blue light.

 

"Cleaver" He yelled as he extended a hand toward me again, but a purple mask outlined his face, freezing him temporarily. I peeked behind him, at Ladybug. She was closing in on him from above with a water balloon in her hands. _I can laugh about this later._

 

She looked to me "Tripwire, Chat!" as she swung around to his front and I moved behind him and extended my baton horizontally behind his calves. The purple outline disappeared as ladybug fired her balloon into his face, blue goo splattered onto the akumas face and he roared in outrage, lifting his hands to his face before he thought better of it and took a shocked step backwards. Straight into the baton and fell backward, his hands landing on the floor tearing another crack in the road branching out from his fingers.

 

"The name tag!" Ladybug called to me, I jumped onto his chest and ripped off his nametag, throwing it to LB as I flipped backward to land next to her on the path. She dropped it and stomped on it, releasing the akuma, purifying it. "Miraculous Ladybug!" I watched as the akuma and the street turned back to normal.

 

Ladybugs earring beeped once and she put her hands to her ears. She looked to me then. "Later minou" And left. _That was odd_. _Milady must still be upset about the double-akuma yesterday. I wonder how it went with Master Fu?_

 

I made sure the formerly disgruntled employee was being looked after before I bolted home. I landed in my bedroom and dropped my transformation with a sigh. Plagg flew to my bed and settled next to the cheese "What's wrong with Ladybug?" he queried. Shoving a whole piece of camembert in his mouth. I glanced at the clock on my nightstand, 6:18am. _No point trying to sleep now_.

 

"I think it's to do with my brief akumatisation yesterday or the increase in akuma activity. She seemed really upset that Hawk Moth is targeting us now, I think she might think we're unprepared to be able to fight each other. Another reason Rena would be a welcome addition." The more I think about it the more I think having Rena back is a good idea, Ladybug knows her civilian self but Rena doesn't know Ladybugs. And she doesn't know mine. Should Ladybug and I have to go head-to-head Rena would be helpful. And another reason we shouldn't reveal ourselves, if we know each other it would be that much harder. I mused as I headed into the bathroom to get ready for the day

 

* * *

 

 

Because of the akuma attack this morning I'm expecting a nice quiet day at school, but I shouldn't really be surprised when I hear explosions coming from deep within the city.

 

I groaned at the same time as a few others in the classroom. _What have they got to be fed up about? Seriously? Were they out at 5am this morning dealing with a half-arsed akuma? And out late last night trying to console their partner?_

 

"Students, please pack up your things and find somewhere to hide" Ms Bustier commanded, looking pointedly at Alya. Knowing full well as soon as we were dismissed she'd go running after the action for the LadyBlog. "Hopefully we'll be back here by lunchtime."

 

Another explosion, closer this time and the school shook. People went running in all directions and I made a beeline for the same bathroom as yesterday. Checking to see if I was alone, I dropped my bag and whispered "Claws out" once the green light had dropped leaving my transformation in place I jumped from the window, sure to leave my baton where it is for now.

 

I took the back alleys from the school closer to the city centre and finally reached back for my baton, lifting myself up to the roof. I quick look across the city showed smoke plumes dotted around all over the place. _Where am I supposed to go?_

 

I spotted a smoke column that was darker than the rest and decided to start there, jumping and running along the rooftops towards the black smoke billowing into the sky. I was almost there when I heard a deafening explosion, followed immediately by two more, I dropped to a crouch covering my ears as I assumed due to the volume that it somewhere close to my location.

 

Until I heard the creaking and screeching of metal. Without having to question the noise I whipped my head toward the Eiffel tower and stood up in time to see it bending to topple over, three legs severed and smoke surrounding the bottom layers.

 

I palmed my baton again and flicked the top up with my thumb to check Ladybugs location. To find her ladybug icon missing from my screen, She mustn't be transformed yet and no extra icon showing so no Rena. I flicked the screen back down and continued to run and jump rooftops, this time in the direction of the Tower. Stopping briefly when it crashed and shook the city. I was a few streets away, coming up for the Quai Branly museum, when another explosion hit. Dauphine university was under attack now, quickly changing directions I headed there instead.

 

I touched down on the rooftop across the way to survey the damage and look for the perpetrator. When yet another explosion sounded, I spun around to the sound of glass breaking to see smoke rise from the Louvre. _What is happening?!_

 

Simultaneous explosions rocked multiple places, _Six, I count six._ _What if Ladybug was caught in one? How many akumas are we dealing with here?_ Quickly I flicked up the screen on my baton to check for ladybug. I didn't realise I was holding my breath until I loosed it in a sharp blow, there on my screen was her icon, blinking as fast as my adrenaline and relief induced heartbeat. She's headed towards ESMOD.

 

Turning on my heel, I started sprinting across the rooftops making bigger and bigger leaps with my baton My lady can't get there before me, who knows what she'll come up against. Plus possible akumatisation.

 

Approaching ESMOD I spotted my lady immediately, She was defensively stood between the akuma and the main building, looking like she's having an argument with him. _Purr_ haps stalling. This akuma was in white head to toe with what looks like splotches of multicoloured paint here and there on his clothes. This one was also a bigger version of a person. He had what looked like a giant paintbrush in his hands, as he pointed it at Ladybug multicoloured paint flew out the end of it. She flipped backward and to the side to avoid it and the paint covered the fountain she was just stood by instead.

 

My gaze slid toward Ladybug as I ran to her, ready to hear the plan, I got in reaching distance when the fountain exploded, knocking us both backwards and showering us in chunks of stone, splashes of water and debris. Laying on the floor, my vision was swimming and I had serious ringing in my ears - human and cat. I sat up looking for the akuma and Ladybug. The akuma was headed towards the main doors of the building, I jumped up and launched myself in the air, landing with a thud just in front of the doors, and immediately swung my baton at the akuma. _Probably the only lucky shot I'll get._

 

The akuma flew backwards and hit the fountain. A flash of red in my peripheral told me LB is readying her own attack. I just have to keep the akuma from the entrance of the building. _Easy peasy_.

 

As the akuma got to his feet a quick flash of purple appeared only to disappear as quick as it came. He looked up and pointed his paintbrush in the air, bright blue shooting from it like a flare gun. "L'artiste, congregate!" He shouted into the sky. Then as the paint began to rain down, multiple copies of the akuma appeared around him. _Oh, we got this._ _At least that solves the mystery of the multiple targets._

 

Ladybug seeing the now multiple akumas, or multiple of one akuma, called for her lucky charm. A squirt gun landing in her hands, She looked quizzically at me briefly before one of L'artiste aimed the paintbrush at her and fired red paint at her, she flipped and ducked avoiding the splotches and the part of the ground that were blowing up in their wake. I didn't have much time to marvel at her, another L'artiste shot yellow paint toward me, I flipped backwards to avoid the first splotch and vaulted with my baton to avoid the second, over to where Ladybug was stood, scanning the area for clues of her charm.

 

"You're over thinking it my lady. Just spray the akumas!" I yelled to her as I ducked to dodge a splotch of green paint. Which ended up exploding the wall behind me, causing a chunk to hit me in the back of the neck. I hit the floor, holding the back of my neck and taking a breath before jumping back up, working through the pain. " _Meow_ ch"

 

Ladybug was spraying the water gun at the different L'artiste. Most were freezing in place and melting into puddles of mixed paint, but one when sprayed was backtracking to attack from another angle. That one's the original then. _Mine_. I set my sight on him and launched into the thick of it, occasionally getting splashed by the water LB was shooting. I have to get that paintbrush away from him.

 

Lb as usual was two steps ahead, whipping her yo-yo out to wrap around the paintbrush as a big blob of paint landed on the floor at my feet. I shot backward, tripping over a chunk of fountain and fell, hard. I rolled over groaning as my lady offered her hand. "Are you okay today, Chat Noir?" She asked, brow furrowed when I didn't immediately take her hand. She reached down to grab my hand from the floor to pull me up, her hand closing around my fingers and my ring, she then let go so quickly I thought I'd imagined it. I called for my cataclysm and she handed me the paintbrush, turning it to dust.

 

I shot Ladybug a confused look "Just _paw_ sitively tired, Milady. I didn't get the best _Chat Nap_ last night." I looked to the akuma, just the one left with no paintbrush. "Any ideas on where that pesky little butterfly is hiding?"

 

She scanned the akuma, her eyes snagging on the front pocket of his overalls and the purple letter peeking out. "There" she pointed. "Good old over/under?" She asked.

 

"Sounds like a plan" My ring beeped its first warning as I feinted left and Ladybug feinted right. The akuma was too busy watching Ladybug he didn't see me dive for his knees as Ladybug jumped for his head. I grabbed both knees and locked my arms as Ladybug wrapped her legs around the akumas chest and twisted. Causing him to crash to the ground. In the moment it took him to shake off the shock I had grabbed the purple letter and threw it to LB.

 

She ripped it, purified the akuma and cast her cleansing wave in record time, returning Paris to normal and reversing any akuma damage. "Rejection letter for ESMOD, figures" She huffed. "People need to get a better handle on their emotions"

 

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Sorry Minou, civilian stuff. Which you'd know about if we would reveal ourselves" She raised her eyebrow back at me. "I don't get it, you've been on about finding out each others identities since the beginning"

 

"Don't get me wrong my lady, I still want to know. Call me stubborn, but I want to find out on my own terms. I had this whole picture in my head." A smile working its way onto my face as I briefly let myself imagine that scene, a candlelit rooftop, a picnic and dropped transformations. "And cowering in fear of a villain and being run ragged didn't come into it. We'll find out in our own time on our own terms, I _p_ _aw_ -mise"

 

"I hope so Chaton. I do want to know who you are, I know I resisted for so long but it could end so badly if we're caught unawares in this." She shook her head before continuing "I was thinking and what if our civilian self is akumatised next? How would you deal with it if I rock up as a civilian, akumatised and you're fighting me off wondering when Ladybug is going to show up? Or vice-versa?"

 

"I hadn't actually thought about that, we need Rena." I decided, no longer in two minds about her addition to the team.

 

"That's all I can think about Chat, we need to know, think about it, please." She implored me, clasping her hands together.

 

I sighed, nodding "I'll think about it Bug, but the more I think about Rena, the more I realise it's our best shot to get the fox miraculous back in circulation. How did it go with Master Fu? Did he give you the fox miraculous back?" I asked, almost distracted thinking about a civilian akumatised Ladybug.

 

"Yes" She muttered seemingly defeated "I have to go pick it up from Master Fu tomorrow after 3pm. I'll try to leave it somewhere she would find it immediately. Hopefully we'll see her soon, in the meanwhile I have to get going" she said, tapping her earring as it beeped.

 

"Likewise, Milady" I bowed as my second from last warning beeped and I shot off into the sky, trying to get as close to school as I could before my transformation wore off. Turns out I made it back into the bathroom with seconds to spare. As I landed Plagg flew out of my ring.

 

"Chhheeeeeessssseeeee..." he whined, mock fainting into my palms dramatically. Shaking my head I opened my satchel and plopped him inside with the last of the camembert.

 

* * *

 

 

Ms Bustier was right in the end, we were back by lunchtime. As I poked my head out the men's bathroom door the bell went signalling lunchtime. Knowing my father was in Milan on business until later this evening, I didn't want to bother going home for my lunch so I sat at a bench in the courtyard with my science book in front of me.

 

Nino joined me a few minutes later, bringing 2 tacos from the vender down the street with him. "Well, dude. I was going to eat both. But since you're here and malnourished looking you can have the second." He placed it in front of me and sat on the other side of the bench.

 

"Thanks, but I can't take your lunch" I insisted. Pushing it back toward him.

 

"Who said that's my lunch? That's my pre-lunch snack, bro" He laughed as he pulled a lunchbox from his bag. My eyes bugged out of my head as I pulled the taco back and unwrapped it.

 

"I've never known anyone to eat as much as you dude" I muttered around a mouthful of delicious taco.

Alya joined us then, looking really put out she put her bag on the floor and dropped into the seat next to me huffing. _What is with the girls today?_

 

"What's up Al?" Nino asked her, too focussed on his lunch to look up properly. She reached over and took one of the granola bars and started unwrapping it.

 

"There was too much happening in too many places. I didn't get any good footage for the LadyBlog today. First I missed the one first thing this morning and then I went to the wrong place for the last one. I wish there were more of me!" she vented. I shivered next to her remembering the one man army that was L'artiste. Ever observant Alya caught it and turned to me "What's wrong with you?"

 

"I was just thinking of all the explosions. That last akuma was dangerous, you should be glad if you didn't find the right place" I said lamely, taking another bite of taco.

 

"He's right Al, you could've gotten hurt. Besides, you can always get information from the net for the LadyBlog later" Nino agreed, starting in on his sandwich. He either doesn't care she took his food or he didn't see it.

 

"What about journalistic integrity, Nino? I need original content for the LadyBlog" Alya shot back at him.

 

"What about being versatile as a journalist, Alya?" Nino questioned. _He's got her now._ "Surely at some point in your career you'll have to use other sources"

 

Alya just huffed and ate her granola bar. Not long before lunch was over Marinette joined us. I had noticed she'd been missing this morning but thought nothing of it since she's not as close to me as she is Alya and Nino. But she didn't say a word at lunch. And as soon as the bell went she was up and off to class before any of us.

 

"Alya, is something wrong with Marinette?" I asked pulling the blogger aside. Nino not noticing in his food haze carried on up the stairs.

 

"She's been a bit off today, for sure. But Marinette sometimes gets like this. With being class president and her fashion interest, working her portfolios for internships and college applications, and on top of all that helping at the bakery. She has off days. I try to shoulder some burden when I can but she doesn't like asking for or accepting help" Alya sighed and placed her hand on my arm "I'll talk to her after school. You're sweet for asking Adrien. Marinette would appreciate that"

 

Nodding, Alya smiled, removed her arm and walked up to class. I hesitated a moment, considering going home for a nap, but grudgingly I made my way up the stairs and walked to my seat.

 

* * *

 

 

I had just gotten home and went directly to my room, dropping my bag inside my bedroom door, not taking any notice of the yelp. My plan was simple - No dinner, no computer, no TV. Just bed, bed and some more of my bed. Like the day before I knew what would happen if I flopped onto my bed with my clothes on and I did it anyway. Exhaustion felt like it was a part of my personality now, my mind foggy, and my bones and muscles aching, shutting all thoughts out I closed my eyes.

 

What felt like seconds later, but probably wasn't, Plagg clicked my TV on. My eyes snapped open at the sudden noise, about to yell at my kwami when I saw what was on the news. "This is a rerun, right?" I asked Plagg hopefully. Eyes still on the footage of a akuma running rampant at the Eiffel tower.

 

"No such luck kid" Plagg said, around a mouthful of cheese. "Are you up for this?"

 

"I have no choice Plagg, Claws out!" I didn't even bother getting up from the bed until the transformation was completed. I opened my window and heard a sudden screech in the distance, which brought on a shot of adrenaline through my veins. I jumped from the window and lifted myself onto the rooftop adjacent to my house. And began the run to the Eiffel Tower, if the news was to be believed, the scene of this akuma. I arrived at the Tower and immediately groaned. Around me were dozens of people, they were all sleeping and they all had a stuffed animal tucked into their arms. What the actual..? _You've got to be kidding me, I can't sleep because I have to be here to watch these people sleep?_

 

I searched around for the akuma, basically just looking for someone- anyone- who isn't asleep. It didn't take me long to find her, she was stood by the base of the tower, turning into swirling golden mist when anyone approached. I watched as she spotted a reporter trying to sneak around the back of the tower for a decent shot of the situation. She spun herself into the swirling golden mist and surrounded the reporter who promptly fell to the floor asleep with a unicorn teddy, before becoming corporeal again and returning to the base of the tower.

 

She had a white old-style nightgown on and a sleep hat while holding onto a scruffy, worn looking teddy bear. _Three guesses where the akuma is._

 

I looked around at the people asleep hoping I wouldn't find my Lady amongst them. Thankfully not, I spotted the people from the news report I saw as I left my room though. I did spot Alya though, phone out with a stuffed fox in her arms _cute_ , and Nino a few feet away with a turtle, both soundly sleeping. _What is happening here?_

 

The akuma at last spotted me as I was scanning the surrounding rooftops for a sign of Ladybug, finding no sign of her I turned to face the akuma, unlatching my baton and taking a defensive position, ready to dodge her sleep mist. "So, what's this about then? Someone interrupt naptime?" I questioned _Like you did?_

 

"I am Dream Queen and I am not your enemy, Chat Noir." She soothed as she cocked her head. "I can see your wariness, in your stance, in your face, in your words... You're exhausted. I can help that go away, you could be sound asleep in seconds, safe, warm and comforted" That golden mist began to creep up her legs and around her fingertips.

 

Maybe it's the exhaustion talking, maybe stalling is second nature now. "Why would you do that?" I asked, genuinely curious.

 

"There's a peace in sleep." She declared, making shapes with the mist swirling around her fingertips "No torment, no conflict. No snotty roommates making fun of comforters, even if it is a decades old ratty teddy" she looked down to her teddy as a purple butterfly appeared around her face.

 

She lifted her hand as it disappeared and shot the mist at me. Spinning herself into mist too as she began moving toward me. Thinking quickly I jumped to dodge the shot of mist but wasn't quick enough to avoid her. I spun my baton in front of me trying to dispel some of it but it passed through the makeshift shield and swirled around my face. _Where is Ladybug?_

 

The last thing I was conscious of before falling in a heap was the smell of Jasmine and the cat plushie suddenly in my grip.

* * *

 

 

I awoke with a start, feeling my ring start to slide off my finger. I immediately snapped my eyes open ready to fight off the akuma and protect my miraculous, only to find Ladybug straddling my waist. One hand on my face and one closed around my ring, tugging it down my finger. I clenched my hand into a fist to prevent the ring coming off completely. "My lady?" I asked her, at the sound of my voice her eyes moved to my face.

"Thank goodness you're awake Minou" She breathed a sigh of relief and promptly jumped up "As I got to the scene I saw you go down and the akuma started up to head up the tower. So I subdued her with my lucky charm quickly, and came over immediately to wake you up" She held out a hand, confused I extended my left hand to take her hand and looked around as she pulled me up, still holding onto the cat plushie.

I spotted the akuma on the floor sound asleep a few feet from us. I began to ask Ladybug how she did it when I noticed a handheld fan in her hand. She must have blown the sleep-mist back into her face. I walked over and yanked the teddy from her hands, ripping the head off it.

Ladybug had her yo-yo ready as the akuma flew from it trying to escape. Ladybug purified it and threw her lucky charm up to cleanse the scene and awaken the people dotted around. Her earring beeped its final warning twice and Ladybug readied her yo-yo. "See you for patrol tomorrow Chaton, hopefully Rena will be there too" And with that she was gone.

Satisfied that the akumatised girl is okay now and that everyone had woken up. I bolted home, dropping my transformation as I landed in my bedroom. And made way to my bed stripping off my shirt, trousers and socks as I went.

Plagg flew into my path "We need to talk about that, kid" he cautioned.

I'm not in the mood to be lectured about getting caught unawares by an akuma again. "Tomorrow" I grumbled, brushing him aside. I pulled my covers back, getting under them and closed my eyes.

"Adrien, I really think that w-" Plagg started.

Too tired to notice he used my given name, "Enough, Tomorrow" I snapped back at him without opening my eyes. If he replied I didn't hear it, I was asleep I'd even gotten myself comfortable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you feel like it...
> 
> I would be grateful as I'm not 100% how to gauge how this is being recieved.
> 
> About this chapter, I've been to France but not Paris.. so I had to rely fairly heavily on Google Maps for this. And I did try to make it as canon as I could to where place a are in the show.
> 
> I'm still fairly new to the fandom and fanfiction writing, I know I've changed things but hopefully still fairly close to the original.
> 
> Thanks for the kudos so far:)
> 
> Harley xoxo


	4. I'll have to ask Alya about "LadyNoir"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the radio silence. Life stuffs. 
> 
> And oh my gods, I got why it's called AO3 this morning. It's embarrassing that it took me that long tbh.
> 
> Without further ado, a unbeta'd Chapter Three.

Beep-beep-beep-beep

 

I groaned, rolling over to tap the off button on my bedside clocks alarm. Looking at the time 6.45am. _So I slept almost 12 hours and I don't really feel any better for it._

"Kid? We're talking about this now" Plagg insisted, already munching on Camembert.

"I know, I know.. 'Be more alert to surroundings' 'Be more aware of akuma position and intent' 'There's only so much the suit can protect you from, your idiocy is not one of them'" I sighed, repeating the words my kwami had yelled at me over and over. I sat up and scrubbed my face with my hand trying to get rid of the haze of sleep I could still feel settled over me.

"No, though I'm glad that's finally sticking" Plagg mumbled around a mouthful of cheese. I furrowed my brow. "Ladybug went for your ring yesterday"

I whipped my head to where he was sitting on the bedside table, I narrowed my eyes at him "What are you trying to say?" I questioned, getting out of bed and stretching.

"Just that Miss Let's-keep-our-identities-hush-hush has suddenly done a complete 180 on that and was more than willing to find out yours yesterday by trying to take your ring off when you couldn't stop her." He said forcefully. "Something feels off kid, I'm not sure what, but a scale has been tipped somehow"

"Do you think she was akumatised?" I asked still half asleep. Getting clean clothes out and placing them on my bed.

"No, that's not it. Ladybug wouldn't have been able to call for her lucky charm or purify an akuma if she was akumatised" Plagg mused "At least the previous holders couldn't when they got akumatised"

"Then there's a good reason for her trying to remove the ring, she was trying to wake me up, besides she didn't remove it all the way" I concluded, moving into the bathroom and closing the door, cutting off what he was about to retort. I have to get showered before school starts.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I entered the school, I headed straight to the classroom. It was empty apart from Alya and Nino. Nino was sat in Marinettes usual seat and they had their heads together whispering about something. As I sat down and turned to them they stopped to look at me and then each other before back to me.

"We might as well tell him Al." Nino sighed "He'll find out soon enough anyway"

"Fine, but only because he's a part of our group" Alya relented, glaring at Nino before turning back to me "Sabine went missing yesterday"

"Sabine? As in-" I started

"As in Marinettes mother, Sabine" Alya cut in. "That's why Marinette was absent yesterday morning and acting off yesterday afternoon, she told me everything last night. They were hoping Mme Cheng would be back last night or this morning but Marinette says there's still no sign of her."

"The police are officially involved as of this morning" Nino added.

 _Poor Marinette. I wonder if Mme Cheng was caught up in a akuma attack? No, she'd have been restored with the lucky charm surely._ "I literally have no idea what to say" I confessed, awkwardly rubbing the back of my neck.

"It's fine dude, I was much the same. Alya is planning to look into it though." Nino said, moving down to his regular seat.

"That's right" Alya agreed "If there's anything those idiot cops miss, I sure won't. It's the least I can do for Marinette" She pulled out a red and black spotted notebook and opened it up. I saw a timeline with writing about the akuma attacks yesterday and information Alya obviously got from Marinette about what they knew for sure regarding Mme Cheng and her disappearance. _Wow, she's so organised._

"If anyone can crack this case Alya, it'll be you" I assured, turning to the front as the class began to fill. Marinette, as expected, was absent. _Purrhaps I should pay my Princess a visit?_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The news about Marinettes mother was predictably common knowledge by the time we come back from lunch. Apparently the lead cop on the investigation was Roger Raincomprix, AKA the former Rogercop, AKA father of Sabrina Raincomprix, Chloe Bourgeois' best friend. And so as soon as Sabrina mentioned it offhandedly to Chloe, it had spread like wild-fire. I glanced to Alya as Alix, Max and Kim came in from lunch talking about it. She actually looked like her ears might start emitting steam.

She glared from where Alix, Max and Kim were walking up to their seats to where Chloe and Sabrina already sat in the front row adjacent to my own. "Oi, big mouth" Alya called to Chloe, who stopped filing her nails to look around at Alya, raising a eyebrow "Maybe next time mind your own beeswax and focus on your own mother abandonment issues!"

"Ouch, Alya. Low blow" Nino cautioned her. Turning around to look at our red-faced classmate disapprovingly.

"I don't care!" Alya shouted getting angrier. Pointing a finger at Chloe "It's none of her damn business and yet she's spread it around like gossip. Hasn't Marinette done enough for this class as president to earn a little discretion? And for her secrets to stay her own?!" She turned to Chloe again, pinning her with that angry stare "Mme Cheng could have been kidnapped or akumatised, but how would you like people to know your mother left you of her own accord?" Alya slammed her notebook shut and threw it into her bag, sitting back in her chair, crossing her arms and huffing.

"Too far Al" Nino said softly, shaking his head and turning to face the front of the class.

I sat there too stunned to say anything. Not many people knew the circumstances surrounding Chloe's mother leaving, Chloe only told me about it in the last year. It made me wonder what else Alya knew about the rest of us?

I turned to face the front, still slightly shocked at Alyas outburst. A few moments later, Ms Bustier came in and walked to her desk, her arms full of learning materials, she put them on the desk and turned her attention to us. "Today we'll be learning about the French rev-" She paused mid word when she caught sight of Alyas anger, Chloe's outrage, Sabrinas guilt and the shocked faces of a few more students "What? What is it? What happened now?" She sighed asking no one in particular.

With that Sabrina burst into tears and ran from the room. Ms Bustier watched the door for a few seconds before sighing again. "Who wants to go to check on Sabrina?"

When no one immediately volunteered, even Chloe - who was acting like nothing unusual had happened, I stuck my hand up. _I might end up having to transform anyway so I need to leave now._

Ms Bustier looked me over and nodded, pointing to the door. I discreetly made sure I had Plagg on my person and left through the door, I got close to the girls bathroom, following the sounds of Sabrina wailing. As I lifted my hand to knock and call through the door to check on her she stopped wailing. _Oh crap._  I pressed my ear to the door and could just about hear Sabrina "..Moth, I will make sure no one speaks a bad word to another again"

I quickly ran into the men's bathroom and closed the door behind me. As I felt the girls bathroom door open forcefully. Locking the main door I disappeared into a stall. "Claws out!" I called.

Once the transformation was complete I jumped from the window and immediately lifted myself onto the roof. Jumping down into the courtyard, passing students from other classes fleeing down the stairs, I couldn't see anyone from my class so that's where Sabrina must be.

I approached the door and it was closed, I tried the handle hoping it would be that easy _No such luck._ So I ran outside, and lifted myself up to just underneath the window, trying to glean what was going on inside. I must have been in range of the akuma as I suddenly heard a gravelly version of Sabrina's' voice, but she wasn't talking out loud.

"..had enough! Enough of the cattiness, enough of the anger, of the friction! But I'm willing to help you all out" I poked my head up to look through the window. Sabrina had her back to the class, so I quickly and soundlessly jumped in the window and ducked behind the empty desk at the back of the room. Peeking around the corner I got a good look at her. She looked like Sabrina still, only now she looked like she had literally crawled out of a black and white movie. Wavy black static lines and all. "I can make it so you can't say mean things to others, and you can't hear others being mean to you" She turned to the class, still talking but lips not moving, her eyes were also larger than normal and her glasses where gone. "Who wants to go first?" I peered at the other students, the majority were too scared to move, but Alya had her phone out- recording, Nino still had his headphones on and Chloe looked bored.

Ms Bustier was at the front of the class trying to talk, her lips moving but no sound coming out. She had one hand on her throat and the other pointed at the door, trying to urge the students to leave. _Ladybug will be here soon, I'm sure._

"Silencer? So you're saying that because of arguments and anger, you can help us by not hearing or being able to say those things?" Alya asked, Sabrina turned toward her and cocked her head, reiterating out loud what Sabrina had spoken to us all in our heads. "Why did you say yes to Hawk Moth? Why couldn't you have done that as Sabrina?" Ever the reporter, I face-palmed, but that was pretty stupid of her. Sabrina waved her right arm at Alya, which was when I noticed she had her friendship bracelet from Chloe on her wrist.

Barely visible static waves shot from Silencer at Alya. "Ooh, excellent I'll ge-" Alya started. No, wait, she was still talking, her lips still moving but no sound coming out, just like Ms Bustier. As if just taking notice of him because he was in front of Alya, Silencer turned an annoyed eye on Nino. Waving her left arm at him, those static waves headed toward Nino. He paused, confused and lowered his headphones. And made a confused face again.

"I can't hear anything" He yelled. _So right = voice. Left = hearing._

It was at that point that Ladybug come busting through the door. I jumped up from behind the desk as she scanned the room. "Milady" I smirked with a bow, jumping down into the aisle between desks. "Don't let her wave her arms at you, right arm you'll lose your voice, left arm you'll lose your hearing" I told her, backing up, making a big show of telling on a approaching Silencer, while Ladybug emptied the room of the students. 

Once the last student was out, Ladybug jumped on a desk and over Silencer to land next to me. I heard her promise an interview before Alya would leave the room. And even then I could still see her in the classroom across the way trying to get video still.

"Courtyard" Ladybug muttered to me. _Good plan, not much room to manoeuvre in here._ She darted left while I darted right and we made a break for the door, and run and jumped over the banisters to land with a quiet thud in the open space of the courtyard. Looking around and seeing the students loitering around the courtyard this may not have been a great idea. Ladybug catching my gaze, understood "Roof"

I extended my baton and Ladybug used her yo-yo and within seconds we were both on the roof of the school waiting to see if Silencer could follow us up here. Ladybug headed to the entrance side of the roof to peer down and I looked over the edge into the courtyard. Ladybug come over to join me just as waves rippled in front of us, the Silencer stepped out of the waves and cocked an eyebrow at us.

"What would happen if Ladybug could no longer give orders?" She queried speaking directly into our heads as she lifted her right arm toward Ladybug. _No! If LB loses her voice she can't call for lucky charm!_ As the waves shot for Ladybug, her eyes widened and I knew she was having the same panic I was. It took me a split second to make my choice and step in front of her. The waves getting me instead. "Stupid Chat! That wasn't meant for you" Silencer admonished. "But this is" Her left arm shot up and then I couldn't hear my surroundings anymore.

Ladybug stepped around me and took up a defensive stance, her yo-yo out already. Her mouth moving rapidly but nothing I could hear. She looked at me quizzically when that voice spoke in my head again "Silly Ladybug, if I couldn't get you to shut up I had to make your kitty close his ears. He didn't hear any of that" She laughed.

Ladybug looked at me and pointedly at the akuma, while pointing up with her yo-yo. She was going to try to call lucky charm while I distracted Silencer. I jumped forward and whipped my tail at the akuma as I spun in the air and unclipped my baton. Using it to knock her legs out from under her as I tuck and rolled behind her, she toppled to the ground as I saw Ladybug catch her Lucky Charm. It was a few meters of spotted rope, she threw one end to me and I just held it, unsure what I was supposed to do with it.

I moved to the opposite side of Silencer, she looked at me from the floor and glared. What more is she going to be able to do to me? So I stuck my tongue out at her.

I looked up to see Ladybug was on the move by the time Silencer was getting up. Her lips moving, talking to the akuma as she used her yoyo to jump in the air and hold herself above the akuma move her other arm in broad circles over the akumas head, before dropping the ground and pulling hard, binding Silencer with the rope, which miraculously managed to hold her.

As Ladybug finished tying the rope the akuma had a purple mask hover over her face, and I had that voice in my head again, only this time it was the gravelly, deep voice of Hawk Moth "Time to buck up Ladybug. Or this will just drag out and I'm sure you don't want that, hmm?"

I moved to the akuma as the butterfly disappeared and reached with my left hand to grab wrist where I saw the bracelet hiding. Not noticing the ripples until I made contact with her hand and froze, I couldn't even blink "Your Lady did try to warn you" She laughed "But it's more what she's doing now I'd be concerned about" I searched the small amount of rooftop I could see with being unable to move, but I couldn't see Ladybug at all.

It was then I realised I couldn't feel anything. I can't feel the akumas hand under mine, I couldn't feel the baton I had clutched in my right hand, I couldn't feel the wind in my hair... _What's happening?_ That's when I saw a brief flash of silver in my peripheral, but without being able to move I couldn't see what it is. A few moments later I felt ladybugs hand on my wrist after she had pulled my hand of Silencers.

I turned to look at her and took a step backwards, relieved I could move and blink again, as she reached for the akumas forearm. I tightened my grip on my baton, readying to use it if the akuma attacked My Lady, only to end up clenching my fist. My baton not in it. That flash of silver..? That was my baton thrown across the rooftop. As Ladybug tore off the bracelet and released and purified the akuma and called her lucky charm, I headed over to where I saw it pass. As I picked it up, I noticed my ring had shifted, instead of being at the base of my right ring finger it was between the 2nd and 3rd knuckle. I quickly shifted it back and headed back to Ladybug and now Sabrina, relieved I could speak and hear now.

"I have to dash Minou, patrol tonight?" Ladybug asked, smiling at me, it didn't reach her eyes but I'd take it.

"I'll race you to the meeting place, Milady" I smirked dropping into a bow, just before she zipped off. I helped Sabrina down to the courtyard, saluted and bolted off, doubling back and jumping through the window of the bathroom. I dropped my transformation, promising Plagg cheese once I was back at my bag. And headed back to class.

"Dude, where did you go?" Nino questioned as sat back down, feigning looking in my bag for my phone as I deposited Plagg in there with the cheese stash I always carried.

I sat up straight again. "Well I went to check the girls bathroom for Sabrina, I was about to knock on the door when black and white Sabrina come bursting out. Seriously, like old movie black and white. Anyway she pushed me out of the way and I couldn't hear anymore so I went to hide in the men's bathroom. When I could hear again I figured that meant Ladybug and Chat Noir had sorted it out so I came back." I explained.

"Should'a seen it bro, Al tried to interview the akuma" Nino laughed shaking his head, I turned around to gape at Alya behind us.

"What?" she asked, "At least I got some original footage for the LadyBlog this time"

I shook my head and turned back to the front. I spent the rest of the day half paying attention to the lesson. My focus almost completely consumed by thoughts of patrol tonight and hopefully a appearance by Rena.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A few hours later I was sat at my computer desk after the receiving the notification from the LadyBlog that there was a new post. Plagg was lounging on the desk too, listening to Alyas commentary of the Silencer attack and her theories on why there seems to be a increase in akumas. She thinks it's a ploy by Hawk Moth to wear us heroes out and 'instil a healthy dose of fear in the hearts of - the now, complacent Parisians" _Thinking back to this afternoon, I guess she's onto something there._

Alya was recording from the courtyard so the phone microphone didn't pick up anything other than the clamour of the on-looking students. Which means I still have no idea what Ladybug was saying to Silencer. It got to the audio of Ladybug calling for her lucky charm when I schooled my features into vague interest and asked "Hey, Plagg, you said previous Ladybugs can't call for their Lucky Charm or purify akumas if they're akumatised?" I looked over at him, he nodded. "So why could I call my Cataclysm when I was Chat Blanc?"

"Because Cataclysm isn't a inherently good thing. It can be used regardless of whether the intention for it is good or bad. Lucky Charm and the purifying of akumas can't be used if the intention for it is a bad one, so a Hawk Moth akuma wouldn't be able to use it. That's just how it works" He stretched and yawned.

"Why did you empathise Hawk Moths Akumas?" I questioned, ignoring that he obviously wanted a nap before patrol.

"Because that's not what Nooroo is supposed to do" He tried to leave it there, but I stared at him until he continued with a huff "Like the black cat miraculous, the butterfly miraculous and by extension Nooroo- Hawk Moths Kwami, can be used for good or bad. In the hands of a chosen holder, and not a egomaniacal thief, Nooroo grants temporary powers to paragons of good to assist and help toward a better society"

"But the Ladybug miraculous is the exception?" I clarified, piecing together a much bigger picture from this new information.

"Yes and no" Plagg stated simply. _Trying to get a rise from me so I'll leave him alone to nap no doubt._ Again I just stared, un-amused at his purposely vague response, until he began speaking again. "By itself the Ladybug miraculous is the only one that can only be used for good, completely unable to be used with bad intentions. However if you wield both the Ladybug and Black Cat miraculous together it can be used for whatever purpose"

"So is it the kwami that makes it possible for either intention? So Ladybugs Kwami is 100% good? And the others have the capacity for evil, where Ladybugs doesn't?" Stumbling over my thoughts, that came out not making much sense.

Plagg understood anyway. "Not really, all Kwami are good by nature. It's the holder that commands the kwami and miraculous who behaves one way or another. For example, you could decide tomorrow to up and join Hawk Moth without being akumatised, and I would have no choice but to follow along. I'd give you hell for it, make no mistake, but I wouldn't have a choice but to follow the path you choose" He warned "Much in the same way the butterfly miraculous is being used. It's unlikely Nooroo is happy being a part of what Hawk Moth is doing, but has to obey what the holder is commanding. The Ladybug kwami- Tikki- wouldn't and couldn't blindly obey a holder if the holder went rogue"

"Last question then you can nap, and not really a question but a clarification. All miraculous have the exact same time limit, of 5 minutes, once the power has been called for? So if I called my Cataclysm and LB called her Lucky Charm within a second of each other, our transformations would drop at the same time?" I wondered aloud.  

"Yes" Plagg snapped "There's nothing that could happen in between, except dropping the transformation yourself, that would shorten or extend that time limit. Calling for the power drains the majority of the Kwamis energy, leaving only 5 minutes of residual power to hold the transformation to get the holder to safety. So it's always 5 minutes"

 _That's actually really helpful._ I opened my mouth again "No. Naptime" Plagg declared flying off to my bookcase.

I spent the rest of the evening before patrol perusing the LadyBlog, including all Alyas written pieces and comments on the forum section. Becoming rather shocked the deeper I went into it _. I'll have to ask Alya about "LadyNoir"_

_\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Sitting at the very top of the Eiffel Tower I mentally went over what Plagg had told me. Ready to reassure my lady that akumatisation isn't really a risk for her, well her as Ladybug. I guess the girl under the mask would be as susceptible as anyone else in Paris. _Much like Adrien is. Crap. It never occurred that it may be Adrien targeted as well, too focussed on what'll happen if I go Chat Blanc again. Would Akumatised Adrien spill about Chat Noir?_

Ladybug thudded down on the walkway I was currently sat on. And immediately plopped down under the railing across from me. She loosed a sigh "All is clear on my route, one guy was trying to carjack but he ran when he spotted me" She laughed. "And I stopped by to see Rena earlier. She'll join patrol as of Sunday night, she's going to get her Kwami to get her up to speed on her abilities and things she needs to know. Of course we'll see her in the case of a akuma"

"Okay great, extra hands are a good thing. And same on my route, all clear. Nothing to report" I clarified.

"Maybe because anyone even remotely inclined for criminal behaviour are being akumatised now" Ladybug grumbled. "Seriously, what is up with the amount of attacks lately?" She fisted her hands in her lap and narrowed her eyes at Paris laid out before us.

"Something you want to talk about?" I hedged. Returning my gaze to the city.

"Just civilian stuff, Minou. Nothing to worry about, I have a plan" She replied, catching my eye this time.

"Listen, Ladybug, I don't really think you need to be worried you'll be targeted by Hawk Moth, civilian or super" studying her face I saw several emotions cross it, surprise, guilt, anger and sadness before settling on worried. "I was talking to my kwami and he thinks it'll be unlikely you'll get akumatised because your powers wouldn't work if you did and she should be able to protect you from that. So it would basically be pointless to go after you"

I reached out my right hand to ease a hand from her lap and hold it, squeezing in a way I hope is comforting. Launching into the next part of my speech Ladybug moved so both her hands were on mine. "Besides, we both know I'm the easier target. So as long as you can keep fighting me off and kicking akuma arse you'll be fine I'm sure and you'll have Rena if I'm akumatised again" He gaze dipped to our joined hands, suddenly looking sad again. "As for civilian stuff. If you want to vent I'm here for you Milady, as vague as it has to be to keep our secret, it'll help. And I'm here for you, I'll lis-" I was almost finished when my attention was drawn to Ladybug tightening her fingers over my right little finger, ring finger and middle finger. I moved to withdraw my hand when she tightened hers again and caused my ring to shift.

I quickly curled my fingers inwards and pulled my hand from hers standing up. I scrubbed my hand down my face and looked down at her, her hands still held out like I was still sat there with her.

"Ladybug?" I started slowly, unsure of how to word what's going through my head "What is your sudden fascination with my ring?" She stood up, her face a mask of confusion

"I was just holding your hand..?" She stammered, looking away and holding her left forearm with her right hand.

"No" I insisted "I could feel your fingers close over my ring. And it moved. And it's not the first time" I realised as previously unconnected encounters blurred together. "Cleaver, you touched my ring, L'artiste too! And Dream Queen you tried to take it off of me.." I accused her, taking a step forward and studying her outfit. Apart from a few more smaller black spots than I'm sure she had, it was much the same as before.

"To try to wake you up C-chat Noir, nothing else I did worked. I thought if I took off y-your miraculous I could force you to wake up" She countered, stammering and avoiding eye contact.

"What about Silencer?" My volume raising slightly "You threw my baton away and tried to get my ring then too"

"No, that was the akuma" she snarled back, meeting my eyes. "Maybe next time I won't save you!" She shouted.

"Then why did she warn me to be concerned about what you were doing?" I remembered "You can't force me into revealing my identity Ladybug"

"Why did you tell me I was the reason you were akumatised? Why did Volpina pretend she had the Agreste boy? Why did Copycat tell me he was you? Why did Dark Owl pretend he was going to squish a cat like a grape? Akumas lie!" She growled at me "I'm not going to stand here and try to defend myself against these stupid accusations. I know we're stressed and tired Chat Noir but you're grasping at straws here" And with that she was off, zipping across Paris and out of sight.

I stood there another 5 or so minutes, too stunned to move. _Maybe I'm being paranoid. Looking past the use of Lucky Charm, surely if Ladybug was akumatised her outfit would be more different than a few extra spots? Mine changed colour completely but Ladybugs wasn't really any different._

Then I sat down. _I'm so confused._ Seeing a heightened police presence on the ground that I hadn't noticed before I headed down to the base of the tower. Striding over to one of the groups of officers.

"Good evening officers, everything okay out here?" I asked, cops had no way to get hold of me or Ladybug unless we were transformed so often we went without knowing when big operations were happening. Plus they usually left us to deal with akumas while they dealt with more civilian issues.

"Chat Noir, you're out late" One remarked, looking around "No Ladybug?"

"No not tonight, Me and my Lady have just completed our bi-weekly patrol and she had civilian things to attend to, anything I can be of assistance with?" I queried, looking around at the growing police presence in the area. 

"That's very kind of you. But not tonight, we have more man-power than is necessary anyway." The officer assured.

"What exactly is happening here? If you don't mind me asking?" Noticing a guy starting to hand each policeman a folder.

"We're starting the preliminary stages of the campaign to find a local woman who went missing yesterday. At this point it's just about posting up the appeals for information and the missing posters and maybe a bit of house-to-house enquiries to get started." The officer explained.

"A missing local woman, you say?" I feigned surprise, not letting on I know they're probably talking about Mme Cheng. Chat Noir isn't supposed to know that information if this is the start of the public declaration and manhunt. "Perhaps if you could tell me a little of what you know I could confer with Ladybug and we could Adjust our patrol to search also" I offered him. He looked at me with awe, maybe expecting me to leave such matters to them.

"That would be great Chat Noir, thank you for the offer." The policeman exclaimed, drawing the attention of a few surrounding officers and PCSOs. So they're really putting everyone on this. "If you go see Det. Raincomprix, he's heading up this operation. He's handing out folders over there" The officer pointed.

I nodded thanks and headed toward Sabrina's father. He's come a long way since Rogercop. "Hello? Det. Raincomprix?" I asked, knowing full well who he is, he turned to me and his eyes widened slightly.

"Chat Noir? To what do we owe the pleasure?" He questioned, still walking and handing out folders.

"I got some information from one of your officers and thought I'd offer up my services. And Ladybugs of course. If I could get a name of the missing person and a few details, we can alter our patrol to add in a search of our own" I offered.

"That would be actually helpful. Thank you Chat Noir. Here, take a folder" He handed me a manila folder from his pile "It's just a recent picture and some information on the missing woman, and a few details about the disappearance that the family were able to provide and some information we've gleaned from the CCTV at the last seen location and some eye witnesses." He explained, pointing to the folder in my hand "This will be the main base of the public operations, should you find anything pertaining to the case or want updates from our end, you can find us here between 8-9pm most nights at the start of our canvassing the public for information"

"Thank you Det. Raincomprix, and might I say congratulations on the promotion" I added.

"Thank you Chat Noir, that akuma was really a turning point for me. And the inspiration to work harder to climb the employment ladder." He graciously explained to me.

I saluted and without further word, lifted myself into the sky with my baton and landed on a nearby rooftop. I ran across a few others putting some blocks between me and the Eiffel tower, before I stopped and sat down to open the folder and read what the police know so far about Mme Chengs disappearance. As I scanned the pages one thing became clear to me. _I need to visit my Princess_    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to leave a comment, constructive critisism, a question, a rant... Whatever moves you.
> 
> But.. feedback would be awesome :)


	5. My father ladies and gentleman, a man of few words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Been a while...
> 
> This was kinda put on the back burner because I didn't know much about this fandom.
> 
> But here you go next installment :)

Perched across the way from the Dupain-Cheng Boulangerie Patisserie, I debated actually visiting with Marinette. It's late and surely a nosy alley cat is the last thing she needs right now. I was still in two minds about it looking at Marinettes illuminated bedroom window when she climbed up onto the rooftop, and she looked so sad, my heart ached slightly for my friend. Mind made up I vaulted the distance onto her rooftop and quietly landed on the railing behind her. 

 

She spun around at the thud, her eyes briefly lighting up before going back to sad. "Oh, Chat Noir. What are you doing here?" She asked sniffling and wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

 

_This was a bad idea. One of my worst._ "Hello to you too _purr_ incess. I guess you haven't missed our _chats_ as I have?" I replied lightly.

 

She studied me for a moment, her eyes going to my hand and the folder I held in it "I guess I don't have to ask again why you're here. If that's what I think it is, we have one on our kitchen counter that I can't bring myself to read" She nodded toward the folder.

 

"It is what you think. But don't worry. I'm not here in a official capacity, I came to check on you" I assured. "Full disclosure though, I have read this whole folder already."

 

"That's sweet Kitty. But I didn't know you and Ladybug were involved in Mamas case...?" She trailed off, a confused face replacing the sad for a second.

 

"Oh, I spoke to the police alone about 20minutes ago, Ladybug isn't aware of our involvement until I brief her. I know she'll want to help though." I declared "And don't worry Marinette, I happen to know we're not the only ones working on this. We'll find your mother" I tried to put as much confidence as I could into my words but my argument with LB had knocked that down a peg.

 

 "I don't mean to be rude Kitty, but can we change the subject?" She studied me again "You seem like you're not have a great day either?"

 

I sighed "Nothing like your day, Marinette." I slightly raised the hand I was holding the folder in "But I can't in good conscience burden you with my less than _claw_ some day. Are you sure you don't want to talk about it? I've received the highest compliments on my shoulders absorbability and my listening skills. I do have two sets of ears you know?" I cocked my head and grinned at her.

 

"No thank you. I don't really want to talk about that and I don't know how well I'd vent at the moment anyway. It doesn't feel real, so much has happened that I feel like I'll wake up any moment and this will all be a bad dream" Her voice got quiet at the end and she sniffled, swiping at her face with her jumper again.

 

Unsure of my social ability in these circumstances and worried I'll say the wrong thing and add to her pain, I gently placed my hand on her shoulder and gave her a small smile. I should know the right thing to say, I know how she feels, but I'm drawing a blank. Even though I still remember my mothers disappearance like it was yesterday.

 

"Distract me Chat Noir. Tell me about your day." She implored me, wiping her cheeks again. I dropped my hand from her shoulder "Surface stuff only, I mean. Nothing specific" She quickly added.

 

"Ok, if you're sure?" I questioned to which she nodded "Surface stuff only though. Well my civilian life is same ol' same ol'. A couple of friends going through some stuff and I'm not really sure how I can help. Super-wise, I'm sure you've noticed the excess akumas?" I sighed again, wondering how much to go into "And Ladybug has done a complete 180" I leaned against her balcony and she moved to join me.

 

"How so?" She asked confused.

 

"She wants to know who I am. She was such a stickler for our identities remaining a secret, even from each other. But now she says she wants to know, that it could be dangerous for us to not know who the other is." I stopped and took a breath, looking out to the river running alongside Marinettes bakery. "And I can't tell if it's genuine or the added pressure of the heightened akuma attacks. Or even because..." I trailed off. Not even sure myself how that sentence would have ended. "Things are confusing at the moment. And hard, harder than they've been since Hawk Moth first appeared"

 

Marinette remained silent beside me. _Great, I've piled all my crap on her now._ "I'm sorry Marinette, I maybe should've kept it vague" I apologised, fidgeting with the folder and looking over to her.

 

"No it's okay, I guess it's good to hear you have regular Joe problems. Or as regular Joe as they can be for a superhero" She mumbled "I'm sure Ladybug has a reason for her change of heart. She's a superhero too after all" she finished with a yawn.

 

"You're right. I think I'm just stuck on not bowing to doing it from fear." I mused "Well, I best be leaving you to it, get some sleep _Purr_ incess. And try not to worry about your mother, we'll find her" I stood and bowed to Marinette. Readying my baton to head home.

 

"Goodnight, Chat Noir" Marinette sniffled, heading for her trapdoor.

 

With one last look at her puffy eyes and red nose, I extended my baton and started my journey home. _If she turns up at school tomorrow I think I'll invite Marinette to hang out afterwards. Maybe I can distract her as Adrien for a couple of hours._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Marinette was at school the following day. As I was sat at my desk looking over my physics homework a strange hush came over the classroom. Looking up I saw Marinette with her head down making her way to her desk. She looked so sad and lonely that I resolved that I'd ask her to hang out after school at lunchtime.

 

Lunchtime took forever to get here. The minutes in class ticking by punctuated by whispers, followed by Alya  defending Marinette by shouting at our classmates. We're all sat at the lunch table, Nino and Alya arguing as per about the merits of original content vs. versatility in citing sources and me giving the occasional sideways glance and the very quiet and withdrawn Marinette.

 

"Marinette?" I took a small breath and continued as she looked up at me. "I was wondering if you wanted to come over and play UMS with me after school?"

 

She just stared at me for a few moments before Alya jumped in "Of course she would Adrien, that's very nice of you" She nudged Marinette, who looked at her then and smiled at her.

 

"W-why would you do that?" Marinette asked quietly, looking at me again.

 

"You may not want to talk about you mother but if you do I have experience in that area" I replied rubbing the back of my neck "And even if you don't want to talk about it, maybe it would help if you're just distracted for a little while" 

 

"Don't you have to ask your.. f-father first?" She asked, looking back at her lunch with watery eyes. _I shouldn't have brought up her mother._

"No" I insisted "I'm almost 18, that makes me almost a adult. I can make my own decisions about my free time" She looked back up and I gave her a small smile and a reassuring nod. "So, would you like to come whoop my butt at video games?"

 

Marinette laughed a little before replying "Sure, thanks A-Adrien"

As the bell rang to signal lunch was over and we packed up to head to class, I found myself looking forward to spending time with Marinette after school. _Maybe a couple of hours distraction will help her._

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

I decided to wait for Marinette at the school entrance, that was she could do what she needed to do at her locker in her own time. I was sat on the steps leading into school, looking at my car and driver as Marinette exited the building.

 

"Ready to go?" I asked her with a smile.

 

"S-sure. Are we walking? Or…?" She asked, looking toward Gorilla and the car.

 

"Ah well that’s the thing, my father put stipulations on my enrolment into public school. And one was that I have to be escorted to and from school. So the Gorilla will drive us home" I smiled at her again and motioned to the car for her to slide in first. Getting in behind her I told the Gorilla I was having company today and to drive us to the house.

 

Marinette walked into my room slowly behind me, taking it all in. She'd been here before at my Bubbler birthday bash and at Christmas but hadn't been into my room before. Her eyes looked over everything, my library on the second floor of my room, to my skate ramp, to my game machines, over my bed and then to my sofa set in front of my entertainment centre. I held out a hand to the sofa.

 

"Make yourself comfortable, do you want a drink?" I asked, headed to the mini fridge and discreetly depositing Plagg next to it with some cheese.

 

"Yes, please. W-water?" She stammered, I noticed it isn't nearly as bad as it usually is.

 

 I grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge and made my way back to the sofa, I passed a bottle to Marinette and noticed she had her phone out on her leg and her bags on the floor by her feet. I picked up the two controllers to my console and sat down to set up the game. I handed a controller to Marinette and she picked her Mecha LB-03, the ladybug type mecha and the one Marinette always tends to choose when playing this game. I can't talk though, I always go for NAD03, the black and green cat mecha.

 

After a while of playing UMSIII, I graciously accepted defeat and gave up. _Well, I say playing. I got my butt well and truly kicked._ I looked over at marinette who had yet to take her eyes off the final screen showing her major lead in our games. Taking a sip of my water I opened my mouth to speak when I was cut off by a shrill ringing. Both of our eyes went to Marinettes phone, still perched on her knee, and I saw the caller ID before she picked it up, briefly looking at the screen before she looked up at me.

 

"Do you mind?" She asked me pointing to the corner of my room. I nodded as she got up and headed over to the corner answering the phone on the way. I heard hushed one-sided conversation as I switched off the games console to switch to regular TV, taking one look at the news and deciding Marinette probably doesn’t need to see the segment on her missing mother before loading up my Netflix app.

 

As I'm scrolling through the recently added category I feel Marinette drop onto the sofa again with a huff. Pausing my browsing I look over "Everything okay, Marinette?" I ask her, taking in her furrowed brow and high shoulders.

 

"What?" She asked looking over at me, her shoulders dropped but her brows stayed furrowed "Sorry, yeah, yeah, everything is fine." I looked at her phone clutched in her hand, back on the lock screen and she followed my gaze to it, understanding the question I didn't know how to ask, she looked up to me briefly before looking back at the phone. "That was my cousin Posie. I've been fielding a lot of family calls, my dad.. He c-can't do it, so it falls on me to take their calls" She folded into herself on the sofa, staring at the screen of the TV.

 

"Any preference for watching?" I questioned, again scrolling through the lists of movies and TV shows. I glanced back at her to see her shaking her head. _Okay, well, family shows- veto. Missing persons- veto. Cooking shows- veto. Ah ha, perfect._

I clicked on Pride, Prejudice and Zombies and the movie started to play. I cleared my throat. "Uhm, Marinette, I just wanted to let you know that, uh, if or when you DO want to talk about things, with your mother, I mean. I'm here. I have a little experience in the matter." I rubbed the back of my neck "And I don't have to talk, I can just listen to you if that's more help?" I finished, briefly placing my hand on her forearm, before moving it back to grip my water bottle.

 

"Thanks Adrien" She murmured looking at me with a small smile, her face more relaxed than a moment ago, before going back to the movie. Once her eyes were back on the movie, the tension came back to her face but her posture remained looser. _Mission accomplished, relax and distract Marinette- check._

The movie got to about where Jane rejects Mr. Darcy when a short knock sounded at my door and it opened to reveal a red-faced Nathalie. I stood up from the sofa as Nathalie made her way to the middle of the room meeting me halfway "Is everything okay, Nathalie?" I asked mentally running through my schedule to see if I missed a shoot or meeting. But Thursdays and Fridays are my free days.  

 

Nathalie huffed and shuffled the folders in her arms. "Everything is fine, nothing to worry yourself about Adrien" She looked to where Marinette was sat on the sofa. "I assume you conferred with your father about having a guest this afternoon? And he approved company?" She questioned me. From her posture and her clipped tone, I'm assuming she already knows that I did not ask my father beforehand.

 

_I hope I haven't gotten her into trouble._ "I didn't Nathalie. It was a last minute thing, sorry" I apologised, feeling bad for not considering Nathalie when I decided to invite Marinette over without fathers permission.

 

"Very well, your father has updated your schedule for the next seven days, please look over the new one to ensure you know where you’re supposed to be and when. He's asked me to tell you that he's added Italian language lessons and professional dance lessons to your weekly schedule as well as refresher courses in English and Mandarin." Nathalie told me, handing me one of the folders she's carrying.

 

"What? When will I have time for all that?" I exclaimed as I scanned over my new schedule. Noticing I no longer have free afternoons "Why am I not allowed free time anymore?" I asked pointing to the blocks now taking up my previously blank afternoons.

 

Nathalie cut her gaze to Marinette who was stood next to me now peering at the paper I was holding before looking back at me "Your father believes that with you almost being of age to take a real role in Gabriel Fashions that you should receive refreshers on your language skills and start taking lessons in areas you'll need to have knowledge of for successful integration into the company" Nathalie explained. I get the feeling from her tone that she's as unhappy with this development as I am.

 

"So the dance lessons are for what?" I questioned. Scanning the sheet again.

 

"So you'll be able to uphold the standards expected of an Agreste at work parties, charity functions and other formal company events" She huffed again. "I'm afraid I have to ask you to send your friend home, Adrien. Your father wants you to get started as soon as possible."

 

I just stood, frozen staring at the offending paper in front of me. When I turned 17 my father agreed to lower my Gabriel fashions obligations as I have exams this year and wanted to spend more time with my friends before we all split off to different universities next year. _Why would he up my workload again, less than 6 months after agreeing to the lighter load?_

 

I definitely didn't expect Marinette to speak up. "So Mr Agreste has further restricted Adrien?" Marinette snapped at Nathalie. I whipped my head to look at Marinette, her face was flushed red, either from speaking up or from temper. And she was glaring between Nathalie and the paper. She jabbed a finger at the page, glaring at Nathalie again "Do you not think this is a bit controlling? He's literally just gotten to have free time to study for end of year and spend time with friends and now it's been taken away again. He's almost 18, who are you to dictate his life like he's still a child?"

 

"Miss Dupain-Cheng, I have little to do with Adriens scheduling and I'm quite certain it has little to do with anyone but Mr Agreste and Adrien." Nathalie coolly replied. Folding her arms over the remaining folders in her grip.

 

"You know Adrien better than Mr Agreste, I'd bet. Why aren't you fighting for Adrien to keep his freedom? What good can possibly come from tightening his leash even more than it is?" Marinette growled at Nathalie. I must look a right idiot because I'm just standing, gaping between the two females arguing, struck dumb at Marinettes growing anger.

 

"I have no power there, Miss Dupain-Cheng. I'm simply following orders" Nathalie replied evenly. Looking down at Marinette, who was now laughing at Nathalie. "Something funny?"

 

"Yes, you" Marinette replied still laughing. Her laughter died down but she still had a smile on her face, it didn't look happy though, it looked angry "Do you not have a brain of your own? Are you just a empty shell waiting for Mr. Agreste to put orders into, to feel like you're helping?" Marinette snapped again. "Maybe you're just the human equivalent of an answering machine" A sneer took of Marinettes face as Nathalie's face tightened, her shoulders going stiff.

 

Finally finding my voice I figured t was best to get Marinette out before this blew up too much and either got akumatised. "Maybe you had better go. It was nice spending some time with you Marinette" I placed the folder on the sofa and escorted Marinette out.

 

"I'm sorry I blew up A-Adrien" She mumbled, looking to the side, all her anger gone just like that. "It's just really unfair your every minute is scheduled. Thank you for inviting me over, it was n-nice" She waved, giving me a small smile that didn't reach her eyes and turned to leave before I could reply.

 

_Maybe Chat would be the better choice in future. I can't imagine coming here again would help her very much, and I can hardly invite myself - As Adrien - round to her house._

 

I sighed watching Marinettes retreating form and turned to head back to my room to get started on my Italian. _This will be fun(!)_

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

About 45 minutes into my "Introduction to Italian" file my father had sent to my room, I got bored and decided to reclaim my free afternoon by browsing on my computer instead of doing work.

 

"Looking at the LadyBlog again?" Plagg asked, making me start. I didn't realise he was floating beside me, obviously through with his post-school nap. I glanced to him before turning back to the screen and scrolling further down the page, taking in the articles Alya had previously written, skimming the names when I paused on one.

 

**"Ladybug and Chat Noir: The people of Paris share their theories on the identities of our masked heroes"** _Uh-oh._

I clicked onto that one and was scrolling through when a crash sounded from somewhere just outside the mansion. I quickly walked to my bedroom window, but I couldn't see anything from my side of the house so I ran from my room, down the main staircase and to the front door, pulling it wide and surveying the damage to the front gates and the figure headed down the road away from the house.

 

"Adrien" I startled and turned as my father called out to me from the staircase. "Get to your room, and stay there until this is resolved"

 

I didn't move from the door, instead again staring toward the retreating figure terrorising Paris "Father, is that…?" I trailed off, thinking over Marinette and Nathalie's earlier interaction.

 

"Nathalie. Yes." _My father ladies and gentleman, a man of few words_ "To your room Adrien. Now" With that he turned on his heel and headed to his atelier. Leaving me to cast one more look toward Nathalie before I rushed to my room. Heading into the bathroom, I quickly locked the door and turned on the shower before calling for my transformation.

 

"Plagg, Claws out!"

 

Once my transformation was in place, I headed to one of my bathroom windows and vaulted myself up to the rooftop patio and jumped to the neighbouring rooftop. Doing a quick scan of the immediate area I decide to head off in the direction I saw Nathalie akuma going.

 

Once I got 2 blocks over I started to notice cocoons hanging from the trees, windows and lamp posts - basically anything above ground level. Investigating, I drop down to the pavement to closer inspect one, it's brown and shiny and made of what looks like layer after layer of film. As I step closer to the one directly in front of me the lowest part of the cocoon opens to reveal a woman's face. Letting out a surprised yelp I jump back as the persons eyes open, quickly followed by their mouth.

 

"I'm coming for you Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I'm coming for you Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I'm coming for you Marinette Dupai-" The woman in the cocoon is saying over and over on repeat, her voice grainy and mechanical.           

 

Backing away I almost bump into another cocoon, this one is a man and he's repeating the same message as the woman before. I vault back onto the roof and run along the tops following the path of human messages left in Nathalie Akumas wake. Just as I approach the front of the college I notice Nathalie stood outside with Principal Damocles and breathe a sigh of relief, she hasn't found Marinette yet - but she doesn't have far to go now that we're right near the Patisserie. I hang around for a split second longer than I should watching Nathalie, as she shoots shiny brown film at Damocles which wraps around him like a cocoon and pulls him up to hang upside down from the awning over the schools entrance.

 

Nathalie doesn't actually look all that much different akumatised, but that may be because I've seen her every day for years now. Sure she's taller, her clothes and skin are varying shades of grey/black and she's more non-descript than usual, no glasses, her hair is down, her suit is bland, her BlackBerry is permanently attached to her left hand and her face is blank of any emotion like a marionette doll - but I can still see Nathalie in there.

 

Shooting off I propel myself to the balcony connected to Marinettes room as I peek in her window. Seeing her nowhere I go to make my way to the trapdoor as my cat ears twitch and I hear myself being called from an adjacent rooftop.

 

"Here Kitty Kitty" Ladybug calls out to me, holding a hand out rubbing her fingers together. I turn, jumping to the roof she's on while giving her a once over. She still has those extra spots, but nothing major has changed. She even has a smile on her face today, I see why as I land on her right and Rena touches down on her left.

 

"Spots, Kitsune." I greeted them both. Turning to where I could see Nathalie akuma stomping from the school in the direction of the bakery. "We need to stop her from reaching that patisserie. The akuma is after the girl who lives there."

 

"Whiskers" Rena greeted "Any idea on where the Akuma is?" I shook my head "Man, tough week for those guys. Let's do this. HEY! AKUMA LADY" she yelled catching a lift with Ladybug to the ground just to the side of the school intercepting Nathalie. I landed behind her scanning for a infected object as she turned her attention on them. _It can't be as simple as the BlackBerry, right?_

 

"My name is La PA and I have a difficult message for Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Move out of my way before you become my messengers" Nathalie/La PA growled at us, lifting her free hand toward LB.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   

 

We cleanse Nathalie akuma and pound it, then I turn to make my escape conscious of my remaining paw prints.

 

"Whoa Kitty, where are you running off to?" Ladybug called after me, I turned to her as my ring beeped for the second time "I was hoping maybe I could take this chance to apologise to you?" she looks so sad that I don't stand a chance.

 

"Sure, I'm going to power up and I'll be back. Café Dupont roof? 10 minutes?" I asked waiting for a confirmation before dashing off to a empty alley. "Claws in" The familiar tingle of magic enveloped me and Plagg landed in my outstretched hand. I reached into my pocket for a my emergency wedge of cheese "Quickly eat up, LB wants to apologise in ten"

 

Plagg grabbed at the cheese "You gonna accept that kid?" He grumbled with a mouthful of camembert.

 

I scrubbed my hand down my face "I guess I owe her a chance to explain.." I trailed off, wondering if I'm being too harsh on her. "She's a superhero, she'll have a good reason, I'm sure" _I hope._

I wait for Plagg to finish before I call my transformation, boost myself up to the roof and make my way over to the café opposite the school, sitting with my feet over the edge once I land.

 

My ears twitch at the soft thud landing behind me but I stay staring at the school roof, trying to remember details from the Silencer battle. But as it was getting darker it was more difficult to see anything on the roof.

 

Ladybug drops down on my right to sit next to me a little distance away and looks over to the college too. I shift my eyes to her, my gaze snagging on those little extra spots on her suit, now noticing they're all over her suit between the bigger spots. "Ready when you are milady" I prompted her.

 

"I'm sorry Chat Noir I really am, there's a lot in my life at the minute and I don't want that to sound like an excuse" She started rambling. "But I'm so overwhelmed. There's exams and choices that affect the future, my future! And the increased akumas and.. " Ladybug trailed off, playing with her fingers. _Nervous?_

 

When she didn't speak for a while I prompted her again "And…?"

 

Ladybug drew in a big breath and started her ramble again "And you've been the one constant in my life for the last 2 years and I know I always spurn your flirting and your love confessions and you wanting to share our real identities. But when I have to think of my future, you are in it kitty but it makes me sad to think it'll always be like this, with me keeping you at arm's length and I'm worried you'll get sick of waiting and I can't imagine my life without you in it. As more than just my partner and best friend but maybe.." She lifted her head and looked me in the eye before continuing "..Maybe as something.. more?"  

 

I blinked a few times at her, trying to make sense of the string of words that just rushed out of her mouth. It kind of sounded like she's interested in me now, right? Or that she eventually will be? _I'm confused. Interested or not interested, there isn't really a in-between, is there?_ I shook my head before I opened my mouth, to close it and then open it again. I swallowed "More like a BFF? Or like a friend.. a friend boy" _That’s not right_ "A boyfriend?" I corrected.

 

"Well, I was thinking, if that's still something you wanted I mean. If you don't forget I said anything but, I mean when I say you're important to me Chat, and I guess I thought if I suddenly changed my tune on the identity issue you’d not want to do it anymore" Ladybug murmured, looking away again. I didn't realise throughout her speech we had shifted closer and were leaning toward each other now.

 

"Of course I still want to know who you are Milady" I assured, reaching out to grasp her chin and get her to look at me again, she obliged and I carried on. "But, with the increase in attacks it's not safe right now. As for the other stuff, maybe once we defeat Hawkmoth we can talk about where we go from there?" Her eyes went downcast and I leaned a little closer to her face "But Ladybug, my feelings aren't so fickle that they'll just disappear, so don't worry about that."

 

Her eyes snapped back up to mine as she gasped and placed her hand on my forearm that was holding her chin. "I don't know what I'll do without you, minou" she whispered, something that sounded like fear saturating her voice. _What's she so afraid of?_

"You don't have to worry about that my lady, you're kind of stuck with me" I reassured her and she leaned forward a little more, hooking her other arm around my neck and leaning in for a hug. I placed my left hand on her shoulder as she whispered something against my chest. Luckily as I had superior hearing when transformed I caught the words "I'll miss you so much Chaton" she spoke so softly that I'm only 80% sure that’s what she said.

 

"What do you mean? I'm not going anywhere Ladybug" I whispered back. I felt her stiffen in my arms and pull back slightly, blue met green and suddenly her lips were on mine. At first I was too shocked to do anything but that wore off quickly and I kissed her back. Not long after she pulled back and rested her forehead against mine as I tried to follow her lips, her breath hitched and she entwined our fingers.

 

"I adore you kitty, you do know that right?" Her voice broke and I opened my eyes to see a tear slip down her face. "No matter how we end up, I do. I don't want to go yet" she sniffled and looked down, tightening her fingers in mine.

 

"You don't have to go anywhere yet, bug. I'm good for a while longer" I moved my right hand up to her cheek and wiped her tear with my thumb, being careful of my claws. She leaned into my hand and closed her eyes. Moving her hand up to cup my own on her cheek.

 

"I don't want to wait Chat, who knows how long it will be?" She sniffled again. "Waiting is hard"

 

 I sighed and shifted even closer to her. Thinking of something to say to reassure her and stop her sniffles. I dropped my hand and hers went with it, her eyes downcast again. I was still trying to string together soothing words when three things happened all at once. Ladybug tensed up, her sniffles hitched, and she pulled at my ring again- almost getting it off this time. Thank goodness for famed cat-like reflexes as I managed to curl my fingers in to prevent the ring coming off and got up and away from her in record time.

She was still sat at the edge of the roof, in the same place as if I was still sat next t o her, her eyes closed and her palms faced up. "I don't want to wait anymore" she repeated, harsher now.

 

"What the eff Ladybug?! What use is a apology if you're still causing problems?!" I asked, struggling to not get mad.

 

Ladybug rose to her feet and took a deep breath before looking at me, her eyes still shiny and tears still gathering in her eyes. "Please, Chat. Please tell me who you are, just let me take the ring off and find out, I need to know" She beseeched me. Clasping her hands in front of her and taking a step forward. When I took a step backwards, unsure what to think or to do she froze and reached up to her ears. "If you want me to show myself first I will, I'll take my earrings o-"

 

"NO!" I interrupted her as she started to unclasp her right earring, putting my hand out "No, stop! I meant it when I said it's too dangerous to do this now! I'm not going to budge on this because everyone will be in danger if we do this now. I can't deal with you right now. But at some point in the near future we will be having a talk about this" Ladybug dropped her hands and without another word I shot off the roof using my baton and ran.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you feel like it... constructive criticism welcome.
> 
> I know I slightly changed the akumatised sequence by having the smoke engulf before contact. But it works better for the story this way.
> 
> Thanks :)


End file.
